Dragon Ball Anomaly
'Dragon Ball Anomaly is a story that takes place in an alternate timeline during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where Vegeta appears earlier than he is supposed to. ' We meet our heroes at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. The elimination round takes place, and the tournament begins. The first round is won by Tien Shinhan, after he takes out Cyborg Tao with a punch to the stomach. Goku and the mysterious unnamed woman step up to the arena. Both prepare for battle, and begin to clash. The scene shifts to Vegeta confronting Frieza on Frieza's ship. Frieza orders Vegeta to travel to the planet called "Earth". Frieza tells Vegeta that Earth contains wish granting orbs called "Dragon Balls" that will allow Frieza to become immortal. Vegeta, being intimitated by Frieza, takes the order and takes a Saiyan Pod. Vegeta flies off in the direction of Earth. We return to Earth where a large power level is felt by Junior. Junior looks off to see something hurtling down from the sky. The pod crash lands near the tournament grounds. The crowd escapes in a hurry and Goku stops his fight with the unnamed woman. Everyone looks on as a strange man steps out of the pod. The man confronts Goku, asking where the Dragon Balls are. Goku tells him that the balls are currently scattered around the Earth, and will take a long time to obtain without a Dragon Radar. Vegeta orders Goku to hand over the Dragon Radar, which he ignores. Vegeta charges Goku, and the two clash. Goku and Vegeta dash across the arena at lightning speeds, however Vegeta is noticably stronger. Vegeta gets several blows in on Goku, eventually dropping him to the ground. Vegeta attempts to go for another attack, but realizes the tail on Goku's back. Suprised, he stops his attack and asks if he is a Saiyan. Goku is confused, and Vegeta goes on to explain the origins of the Saiyans, and what Goku really is. All of Goku's friends are in shock as Goku realizes that he is in fact actually a Saiyan. Goku thinks to himself and realizes, that the monster that killed Grandpa Gohan wasn't a random monster, it was him as a Great Ape. This guilt and frustration runs through Goku's body, turning him mad. His body begins to burst with energy and his hair turns a golden color. Goku screams as the clouds overhead turn dark and lightning begins to flash. Finally, with one final outcry Goku ascends into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta stares in amazement, and backs away. Goku stares down Vegeta, before charging him and attacking. Goku with this newfound strength is easily able to get the upperhand on Vegeta. In one final attempt, Vegeta soars into the sky and begins charging a Galick Gun. Goku counters with a kamehameha, and together the two beams clash. The two warriors struggle, but Goku is able to push harder and blow Vegeta away. Goku collapses to the ground out of exhaustion, and transforms back into his base form. Everyone runs up to aid Goku, and a masked man appears. The man removes his mask and reveals himself to be Yajirobe. Yajirobe gives Goku a senzu bean, and Goku is completely healed. The announcer states that due to the interruption, the Tournament is cancelled. Suddenly, from the sky however Vegeta crashes back to the ground. Badly beaten and bleeding, Vegeta cursed Goku and tries to escape using his pod. He crawls to it, as Krillin jumps out and tries to stop him. Goku tells him to stop, and to let him live. Reluctantly Krillin backs away, but out of nowhere a beam is fired that pierces straight through Vegeta's back. Goku and the rest look back to see Junior holding his hand out, smoke remaining from his hand after firing a Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta reveals a shocked face as he dies in a puddle of blood. Junior and Goku stare eachother down, and Junior steps towards Goku. Hero reveals himself as Kami, and although the tournament has ended, they will still fight. Goku and Junior get into their fighting stances, and charge eachother. The two warriors fight, with the battle continuing like in the origional timeline. Junior blasts Goku through the chest, however Goku is still able to get back up and fight. Goku eventually wins with a soaring headbutt to Junior's chest, causing him to crash into the ground below. Goku wins the battle, however gives Piccolo a senzu bean. Piccolo hides his gratitude and leaves, with the two becoming rivals. One year passes after the battle with Junior and Goku. Junior and Goku are now mutual rivals, however a sudden threat appears on Earth. Raditz crash lands on Earth in his Saiyan pod. He exits and kills the farmer. Raditz leaves to meet up with Junior, and eventually arrives at Kame House where Goku is having a reunion with his friends. Raditz tells Goku that he is his brother, and from the Saiyan race. Goku is suprised and eventually learns that he was ordered to exterminate the human race, which he did not. Raditz, angered by this takes kicks Goku in the stomach and leaves, telling him to have a mountain of bodies or else he will die. Goku meets up with Junior and they fly off to challenge Raditz. They both arrive and they battle, concluding with Junior sending a Special Beam Cannon through both their chests' at the same time. The two brothers die together, however the group comes together with the dragon balls and wishes him back to life. During his time in the afterlife, Goku trains with King Kai and learns the Kaioken technique and the Spirit Bomb technique. Without Vegeta and Nappa, no other Saiyans appeared on Earth, meaning the death of Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Junior never occur. This means that there is no reason for Goku to travel to Namek for their Dragon Balls. We move forward to the Android Saga, where the Androids appear. Dr. Gero and Android 21 destroy city by city. Eventually, Dr. Gero arrives at his lab and releases Androids 16, 17 and 18. These Androids wreak havok on the world while all of our fighters fall one by one. During the crisis, Krillin is able to make it to Dr. Gero's lab and destroy it, killing Cell before he could hatch. Goku is unable to help fight, due to the heart virus claiming his life. Due to Vegeta's early death, Bulma never married Vegeta and never gave birth to Trunks, meaning Trunks was unable to travel back in time and give Goku the life saving medicine. Goku eventually passes away at Kame House, alongside Master Roshi and Bulma. The Androids continue to wreak havoc, and the world crumbles to ruin.